Coffee shops & electric shocks
by Strawberry-laces and Cherik
Summary: Charles, a college student, had just been sitting in a coffee shop. Then he finds his soul mate and sub. D/S, Uni AU, Soul mates AU. written to partner with: I Wanna Give, I'm Completely Positive (/works/499376) Possible that I may increase the rating to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I read a fic on Aooo and wanted to continue it. I was totally up for it and when I started writing…. I wrote the same story from another point of view….. Okay, but fear not, I will continue this! Maybe even do both points of views? Tell me if you prefer Charles' point of view (this story) or Erik's point of view (**** /works/499376****). **

**I also have no brit-picker or beta/proof-reader. If you have any suggestions for the name of this fic PLEASE TELL ME! I am at a complete loss on what to name it... Hope you like!**

I have seen some of my friends find their soul mates, fall in love and some even got married within months of finding their other half. It was hard not to be slightly envious. So instead of staying in the library, here one could see couples quietly cuddled up, reading side by side or even reading to one another in hushed whispers, I would go to the local coffee shop.

It seems it was quite busy today as two exams had been let out just before lunch time and all the other students from the exams seemed to have the same idea. I threaded my way through the chattering crowds to acquire a seat in one of the booths. Quite a few working men and ladies went in and out the coffee shop with teas or coffees and sometimes a sandwich or muffin. Apparently they had wonderful blueberry muffins going by some of the thoughts around me.

I feels someone walk in, not the normal 'Oh, another person' kind of feel, but a 'Pay attention to him! He's important!', with added attraction. My eyes magnetize over and sees a man in late 20s or around about early 30s-ish. I can't help but openly stares at the –gorgeous– man, wanting him to turn around and look over. Instead the brunet goes to the counter and orders his drink. He collects his coffee and leaves.

I needed to see him again; it was if something in my heart was pulling at me. I now went to the coffee shop every day –classes willing– to try and find the beautiful brunet. The man doesn't show up for a few days but on the fourth day since first seeing him, the man turns up at the coffee shop. I look over to him quickly, in glee at seeing him again. My fellow students' conversation drifts into a distant murmur, like an ocean's waves lapping at the sand.

The man seems to feel something because he rubs his hands together and touches the door frame, possibly an electric shock? I excitedly buzz around his head, absolutely elated at seeing him again but also learning about this marvellous man. Learning his name, whether he's a Sub or Dom –he's a Sub, perfect– and calling out to him.

_Erik! I'm here!_

Erik gravitates towards me as I get up, waving to him eagerly. I see him notice my name tag that announces my name to be Charles. Poor Erik seems slightly confused but he automatically kneels for his Dom, me. His excitement and loyalty flash through him like an electric charge that Charles also feels in his own body. The cutlery and metal dance and sing in the emotions that Erik feels. I can't help myself as I cup his face and lean down as if to kiss him, but I don't want to scare this beautiful sub, so I press my forehead to his, accepting him.

_Hello._ My hands gently capture Erik's wrists, he's mine now._Shhh, it's alright. We're together now._ I send him a taste of my affection and hope, it feels like the right thing to do. I gently try and push him to relax, to calm. He does so obediently and so does the singing metal still to. He's so beautiful, and mine. To prove that and to reassure him, I rub my thumbs against his pulse, his heart is fast, excited on meeting me.

_Good_. He looks up to me with wide eyes, and I can feel him accept me. He leans his cheek against my knees, he bows his head and lets my hands run over him. He is so perfect, I could not ask for anything more. I feel his want to be together fully, a bonded pair.

I raise my eyebrow, enticed by his thoughts. _Well then, we have plenty to do then, don't we?_

"Yes," Erik sighs, he closes his eyes in surrender. He surrenders himself up to me and THIS is why I am alive. To love and care for him, because he is mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I will pop up the start of what I think is chapter 2 because I'm flying out to Japan tomorrow for two weeks, sorry for the person who 'favorite'-ed me! Azazel is totally OOC, and Erik is also a bit OCC in this chapter, but this is only for this bit! I have no plot or plan in mind what so ever! If you have ideas for a plot or plan or an interesting idea that you might like to see in this fic in general, send me a comment or PM me. Ta!

Half of the coffee shop was minding their own business while shooting small glances over to the new pair in curiosity. Another quarter were beaming, it's not every day you see two soul mates find each other. The final quarter, the collage group that is with Charles, are clapping and (a few) laughing. A blond young man calls over from the middle of the college booth,  
"Who knew you even had a sub out there for you, Charles (!)"

Charles laughs quietly, wrapping his arms around the bigger man. Erik immediately responds by hugging him close and nosing his jaw as his instincts move in to make him familiar with his Dominant. Charles leads Erik over to the college student group and some of them shift over to allow the new pair to sit down together. Charles now saw the attraction of snuggling together on a sofa in the library. His thought was disrupted by the ringing of a phone, all the groups eyes zero onto Erik, whose mobile was the one disrupting the peace. Erik quickly fishes it out of his pocket and looks at the screen.

"Sorry, let me get this." Erik murmurs to Charles and looks to him as if a protest from Charles could stop Erik from taking the call, it likely could. Charles nods and smiles, with an easy tone he replies.

"Don't worry about me, I'll stay here." Erik relaxes a little at that, knowing his Dom will be waiting for him when he returns from the call. Erik gets up and moves a little away as he answers the phone.

"Hello? Erik Lehnsherr speaking." The voice on the other end of the phone was work friend, Azazel, who was expecting his blue-prints right about…. now. His work friend seemed rather annoyed.  
"Erik, where are you? I went to your desk and the blue-prints are only two-thirds finished."  
"Yes, sorry. About forty-five minutes ago I went to get a coffee. I'm sorry for not getting them finished but I'm kind of indisposed currently, can you please tell the boss I won't be coming to finish work today?" Erik hopes Azazel will not ask the question…  
"Why?" Erik's shoulders slump slightly, as he breathes out a quiet sigh.  
"I found my soul mate at the coffee shop." Erik is expecting some sort of sarcastic response.  
"Poor them, because you have to get back to work." Azazel sounds sorry for Erik's soul mate, more so than he does for Erik.  
"Okay, I'll be back soon." Erik frowns and hangs up on the annoying man. He looks over to Charles and his collage friends, wanting nothing more than to just go to Charles and stay by him.


End file.
